


Their Trailer

by RainbowRoll92



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Alcohol, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRoll92/pseuds/RainbowRoll92
Summary: Ricky and Julian get greasy in their trailer late at night.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Their Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! This is my first attempt at writing smutty fanfiction (or any fanfiction) ever. It's also my first attempt at a written piece in about a decade. Comments, flames, praise, whatever, it's all very welcome! Hope you enjoy.

It had been six months. Six fucking awesome months. To think they hadn’t done this sooner blew his mind. To think it had taken Lucy dumping him yet again, throwing him out and telling him not to come back. He should probably fucking thank her. If she hadn't thrown him out this last time, Ricky wouldn’t have shown up at Julian’s doorstep in the middle of the night, drunk and half stoned. Ricky had never expected it would have been like this. When Julian told him he could stay on his couch, he figured he’d crash for awhile, fuck around, grow some dope, and eventually get back together with Lucy. This was a million times better. This was fucking everything. He couldn’t even imagine trying to get back with Lucy now. 

Ricky was currently in bed, baked, and half asleep. He was in their bed, in their trailer. It was late, and the TV was on, playing something he wasn’t even paying attention to. He wrapped himself tighter around the warm body in his arms and nuzzled his lips against the hot skin of his best friend's neck. 

“Ricky, don’t get me started again. I’m tryna sleep,” Julian mumbled, half awake. He made an attempt to shift away from the warmth pressed up against his back and the beard that was tickling his neck, giving up when Ricky tightened his grip further.

“Fuck, I can’t help it, you feel so good,” Ricky replied huskily, running his hand up Julian’s broad chest and back down to rub his thumb over the curve of his hipbone. He nuzzled against a broad shoulder. Julian groaned and pressed his ass back against Ricky’s cock. The younger man was already half hard, poking him through his thin boxer briefs. 

“You just don’t know when to quit, do ya? I don’t even think I can go again tonight,” Julian grumbled, snuggling deeper into his pillow, trying to ignore Ricky and failing miserably.

“Oh, yeah?” Ricky’s hand slid down and cupped Julians cock through his underwear. He was already hard again, and he could feel a damp spot in the cotton where the tip had been leaking. Julian moaned softly and grabbed Ricky’s hand, bucking against his palm. It never took much to get him hot and wanting.

“Oh, we’re definitely going again tonight,” Ricky chuckled low and dirty, petting Julian’s cock through his briefs. Julian arched forward into his touch and Ricky smiled wolfishly and kissed the tanned shoulder in front of him. 

“Fuck, don’t fucking tease me, man,” the big man breathed, biting his lip when Ricky’s hand slipped under the waistband of his underwear and smeared a trail of precum over his lovers cockhead.

“Who’s teasing? Roll over on your back. I wanna see that pretty little cock of yours,” Ricky whispered hotly in his ear. Julian blushed pink in arousal and embarrassment. Ricky had always had a filthy mouth, but it drove him crazy in bed. Ricky wasn’t shy at all, about anything, sex included. Julian was surprised to find out how vocal the young man was during sex and even more surprised to discover how much the filth that spewed from those lips turned him on. 

Ricky leaned up on one elbow and gave Julian space to turn over on his back, curling up against his side when the other man was settled.

Julian reached up with one strong arm, cupping the back of Ricky’s head and pulling him down into a messy kiss. They laid together for a little while, kissing heatedly, nipping at each other's lips in between rasping breaths, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. The kiss turned sweet when Ricky brought his hand up and stroked the side of Julian’s face, smoothing his fingers over his lover's neatly trimmed beard. Jules would sometimes spend an hour in front of the mirror, making sure every hair was perfectly in place, only to have Ricky come up behind him and turn him around to seal his lips hard against his and fuck it all up. It was worth it, though. They finally broke apart, both men breathing a little hard. Julian opened his eyes to see Ricky gazing down at him, pupils blown and the blue of his eyes dark.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jules. You’re so hot,” Ricky growled, turning his attention to Julian's body. He squeezed Julians pecs and teased his dusky nipples into hard little buds, rolling them between his fingers and making the bigger man whimper. Ricky kissed down his heaving chest until he got to the waistband of the tight black briefs. He pressed his face into the bulge jutting out against the other man's underwear, enjoying the gasp that slipped out of Julians mouth. Julian threw one arm over his face, the other coming down to cover his straining erection.

“Nuh uh, I don’t think so, buddy,” Ricky breathed, pushing Julians hand away. He looped his fingers under the tight elastic and pulled the band down just enough that Julians cock sprang free, all pink and pretty and bobbing against his belly. Julian blushed hard and groaned into his arm, not wanting to let Ricky see his face. 

Julian had always been self conscious about his size. He wasn’t exactly what anyone would call well endowed, despite being a big hulk of a man. He trusted Ricky with anything, but it was still something he was embarrassed of and just couldn’t seem to stop worrying about. Ricky, on the other hand, fucking loved Julians body, especially his cock. It was short and chubby and fit in his hands and mouth perfectly. Plus, it was attached to the guy he was in love with, so that just sealed the deal. The first time they did this, he was shocked to find out how shy Julian was about his body and sex in general. Ricky decided he was gonna spend as much time as possible reassuring Julian until he was just as naughty and comfortable about what they did together in their bedroom as he was. 

“Rick, don’t,” he said shyly, his whole body flushing prettily. Ricky sighed at Julians response, but he enjoyed the sight laid out in front of him anyway, bringing his hand up to run his fingers along the underside of the plump little cock he was about to suck.

“Don’t hide from me, Jules. I want you watching what I’m about to do to you,” Ricky said softly, voice thick with lust. Ricky pulled the flustered man's underwear down his legs and all the way off, tossing them to the floor. 

“Look at you, all spread out for me. You’re fucking beautiful.” 

He pushed Julian back into the pillows near the headboard and moved so that he was laying on his stomach in between his lovers legs. He slid his hands up and down Julians thighs, kneading the tenseness out of the tight muscles. He spread those thick legs wide and lifted them until they were resting comfortably over his shoulders. He brought his lips down to the inside of Julians right thigh, kissing and sucking at the soft skin, trying to reassure him that this was ok. 

“Come on, Jules, it’s just you and me here” the younger man spoke roughly. He brought one hand down to play with Julian's balls and tease the spot right behind his sack, making his cock twitch against his lips. Julian moaned softly and pressed his arm harder against his face.

After a moment, Julian pulled his arm away and peered shyly down at the other man. Fuck, the look on Ricky’s face sent a shiver down his spine. Intense heat shot through his belly and pooled in his groin, making him moan deeply. He watched those lips turn up in a triumphant grin.

“There he is,” he chuckled, before grasping the base of Julians shaft and sucking wetly at the tip, not breaking eye contact with his lover as he swirled his tongue around the rosy head and sucked him down his throat. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, Rick,” Julian cried out. He carded his fingers through Ricky’s hair, trying to push the man's head down while thrusting his hips up. Ricky let it happen, relaxing his throat and moaning loudly around the cock in his mouth. Julian squeezed his eyes shut and fell into a steady rhythm, lost in pleasure, hips snapping up over and over into the hot wet heat engulfing his cock. The slurping noises filling the quiet room were obscene, and he definitely wasn’t going to last. He opened his eyes and met Ricky’s half lidded gaze. Holy shit, he was fucking drooling down his cock.

He watched as his dick slid in and out between red, swollen lips. He felt his balls tighten and sharp pleasure coil in his groin.

“Rick, oh fuck, I’m gonna come,” Julian cried out breathlessly, his voice rising an octave, thrusts becoming jerky and erratic.

Ricky groaned around Julians cock and sucked hard, sending the other man over the edge. The thighs on either side of his head twitched and trembled, and thick ropes of salty come shot out onto his tongue and down his throat. Julians breathy moans filled his ears and he looked up at the other man's face. He loved how Julian looked when he came, face scrunched up in pleasure, sweat glistening on his forehead. He looked fucking wrecked. He kept sucking, draining his lover's cock and catching the last few spurts on his tongue, holding it in his mouth and pulling away when Julians cries turned into quiet whimpers and pants. He let the bigger man's legs fall off his shoulders and onto the bed, limp and relaxed, before crawling up the body underneath him and grabbing Julians chin, forcing his mouth open with his thumb. He pushed his lover's spunk past his lips, twirling their tongues together in a filthy kiss. They laid just like that, swapping Julians come back and forth until the older man finally swallowed it down, sucking on Ricky’s tongue to get one last taste before pulling away with a groan and falling back onto the bed. 

“Holy fuck, you’re so greasy,” Julian rasped, spent and out of breath.

“You fucking love it,” Ricky grinned down at him, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to Julians lips and laughing when Julian rolled his eyes, a blush forming on his handsome face. “Still feeling shy, huh?”

Ricky rolled off to the side and ground his own aching cock against Julians hip. Julian turned to face the man next to him, gently pressing his forehead against Ricky’s and looking down at the outline of his swollen cock pushing against his boxers.

“Can I help you with anything?” Julian was such a fucking tease sometimes.

“Fuck, yes” Risky husked throatily. He flipped onto his back and quickly looped his fingers under the band of his boxers, lifting his hips so he could push them down gracelessly and throw them to the floor. 

Julian moaned softly. The sight before him was a fucking wet dream. Ricky was big. His cock was fat and thick, not too long, but curved upwards slightly with a round head that hit his spot every time it was buried deep inside him. Julian watched Ricky stroke himself, already feeling himself getting hard again. Fuck, he didn’t even think that was possible. He played with the heavy sack hanging in between the other man's legs, making him gasp and groan loudly.

“Lay down, Julian,” Ricky growled. Julian complied and Ricky swung his leg over Julians head, settling back on his chest, knees on either side of the pillow. The thick man grabbed the headboard with one hand, the other coming down to slap his cock against Julians cheek and run the fat head over his lips.

“You’re so good for me, Jules”. Julians tongue darted out to play with the slit of Ricky’s cockhead.

“Mmmm, fuck yeah,” Julian whispered, sucking the leaking tip. Ricky gripped the base of his dick and pushed past Julians lips, thrusting shallow, not wanting to overwhelm the other man. Jules' hands came up to squeeze and knead his ass, pushing him forward and setting a steady pace.

“Fuck, yes. So fucking good,” Rick moaned, watching his thick cock disappear between Jules lips, face twisted in pleasure. 

Ricky cried out repeatedly from how good it felt, fucking in and out of that hot, wet mouth. He thrust deeper and the tip of his cock bumped the back of his lover's throat, making Julian swallow tightly around him. Ricky gasped loudly at the sensation. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of Ricky’s grunts and moans and the creaking of the bed frame. Julian groaned around his mouthful, sending tremors of pleasure through Ricky. Ricky threw his head back and pulled out of that glorious mouth, shifting back and stroking himself fast and hard. 

“You’re gonna make me come. Close your eyes,” Ricky ground out. 

He was so close. A few more rough strokes and he was coming hard, moaning brokenly as he watched his seed spill over his lovers flushed face. He kept stroking his cock until he was spent. He sat back on Julians chest, breathing heavily. He took a moment to catch his breath before rolling off the big man and getting up on shaky legs to stumble to the bathroom for a rag to clean up with. He ran it under the sink and squeezed the excess water out before returning to the bed. The sight that greeted him was one he wouldn’t forget anytime soon. Julian was biting his lip hard, face covered in his come, stroking himself hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm. One, two, three more strokes and the other man was crying out his release, thick ropes of come splattering his belly. Ricky groaned appreciatively at the show and sat down on the bed to wipe off his lover's face and belly, before letting the soiled rag drop to the floor. 

“Be right back,” Ricky said, getting up and leaving the bedroom. He came back shortly with a joint behind his ear and a rum and coke in his hand. 

“I fuckin love you, man,” Julian whispered, blushing at the intense look Ricky gave him upon hearing those words. 

“Fuck. I love you, too, Jules.” Ricky handed him his drink and laid down next to him, lighting his joint and resting his head on Julians shoulder. Fuck, this was how it was supposed to be, Ricky thought contentedly, eyes drifting shut.


End file.
